


Day 3: Cheating

by EZM2016



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 3: CheatingFandom: AvengersPairing: Steve/Tony, Pepper/TonyRaiding: MTriggers: none





	Day 3: Cheating

Tony curled himself into Steve’s side, they were laying under the covers naked and breathing hard. “You need to tell her.” Steve said softly, taking his fingers through Tony’s hair in a comforting manner. 

 

Tony huffed and cuddled close “No way.” He said petulantly. Steve was about to respond but was cut off by the bedroom door opening. 

 

“Hey, Tony have you seen….oh.” Pepper cut herself off, moving to cross her arms over her chest and fix Tony with a look.  Tony jumped and  _ squeaked,  _ moving away from Steve like he was on fire. 

 

“Pepper!” Tony said, voice cracking “I am  _ so  _ sorry!” He began “ _ Please _ let me explain.” He begged, looking to Steve for help. The blonde just shrugged and shot him an ‘ _ I told you so’ _ look and relaxed further.

 

Pepper just arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes “I’m offended that you thought I didn’t know.” She said in exasperation and went back to her original reason for entering the room, rummaging through drawers until she found what she was looking for. 

 

Tony gaped at her, she knew?! He looked to a  _ still  _ calm Steve who just shrugged again. “Sorry, Steve, I forgot it was your turn.” She said in a sincere tone. 

 

“You  _ knew  _ that she knew?!” Tony asked incredulously, shooting Steve a glare. “And you were taking  _ turns _ ?!” He asked in outrage. 

 

“You’re the one hiding things.” Steve pointed out softly, with a smirk. Tony paled and looked back to Pepper who was standing back in front of the bed again, arms crossed again. 

 

“It’s okay to love more than one person, Tony. It isn’t, however, okay to lie about it.” Pepper scolded, waving goodbye to Steve before she exited their room. 

 

Tony groaned and flopped back on the bed. “What's wrong? I thought that went well” Steve said, confused. 

 

Tony eyed the drawer in the bottom of the dresser where Pepper kept all of their  _ ‘toys’  _ and he shuttered “I’m in  _ so  _ much trouble later.” He said with a groan, to which Steve just chuckled. 

 

“I told you to tell her.” 


End file.
